


Do I really love him?

by Marouanai_Madrid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marouanai_Madrid/pseuds/Marouanai_Madrid
Summary: As life gets harder for our super hero Ladybug, her feelings don't make it any easier. Why is she blushing when a certain blue haired boy walks by? Does she really love Adrien or is it time to move on?~*~*~A lukkanette fanfic. Lila redemption.Also contains: Juleka x Rose, Adrien x Kagami, Gabriel x Nathalie.Don't like it? Don't read.~*~*~Our take on season four with realistic drama ( we hope)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ~*Chapter 1*~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my best friend and I. It´s also on wattpad!

It was a normal summer day in Paris. Marinette spend yesterday fighting off an akuma as Ladybug together with Chat Noir. She was still asleep when her alarm went off. She was tired from yesterday, but who wouldn't if they stood in her shoes. A hour went by as Marinette was in a dreamless slumber. Tikki yawned a she rubbed her eyes. She floated over to Marinette's phone and when she saw the time, she let out a mini gasp.

¨Marinette! Wake up, it's 9:30 am.¨ Marinette mumbles something and rolls over. ¨Seriously, you're going to be late for school!¨ With that Marinette seemed to wake fully up. 

¨Shoot, I'm gonna be late. Again¨ Marinette mumbled the last part. She quickly got dressed and took a croissant from the bakery.¨Bye dad, Bye mom!¨ she said before leaving the bakery and running to school. 

Marinette entered the class and quickly sat with Alya. ¨Busy with your boyfriend?¨ Alya teased her, she knew Marinette overslept, but teasing her was so much fun. Marinette became flustered and mumbled someting. She collected herself and let out a sigh of relief when Miss. Bustier didn't notice her appearance. Just as she thought she was safe, Miss. Bustier spoke up ¨Can you explain why your late. Again?¨ 

Marinette tried to come up with a good excuse, but she had none left. ¨I overslept,' she quickly added,'but it won't happen again¨. Her teacher looked at her ¨Just come on time next or their will be consequences, got it?¨ Marinette sighed, she did not want to get into trouble ¨Yes, Miss. Bustier¨

¨Today we're going to talk about WOII, as many of you know......¨

~After the lesson~

After the lesson was done, Marinette walked with Alya towards her next lesson, from the corner of her eye she saw Juleka and Rose holding hands while blushing furiously, she hoped someday she could have a relationship with someone who truly loved her. She snapped out of her daydream when a certain blue haired boy walked by. Luka winked at the dark bluenette girl. Marinette's face became red like a tomato and awkwardly tried to form a reply, to which Luka softly chuckled. Alya noticed this and gave her a knowing smirk, but kept quiet.

They walked in their chemistry classroom and prepared for a boring lesson.

~After school~

¨Hey dudes, do you wanna hang out with me and the boys, including Adrien¨ Nino asked the girls. Before Marinette could interject something, Alya agreed. ¨We see you at the Louvre, there's a new exhibition that could be handy for your LadyBlog¨ ¨We'll see you then¨"Alya said and Marinette and Alya waved Nino off.

~At the Louvre~

As soon as Marinette saw the blond boy, she shouted ¨Hey, Adrien! And... uh other guys¨ Adrien waved at her, but his expression held an emotion she hadn't seen before on the boys face. Marinette's heart ached it didn't suit him, he looked like his life was about to get taken away with a few words.

As they began to walk inside the Louvre Marinette felt the blonds gaze towards her. She heard Adrien sigh and he walked towards her ¨Hey Marinette, I want to tell you something¨ Marinette sputtered a yes. She knew he didn't tell her something. Marinette saw it the way he smiled; it was forced and fake, something she did most of the time if the pressure got heavy.

Adrien sighed and said in a serious voice that almost scared her ¨Are you okay with being _just_ friends?¨


	2. ~*Chapter 2*~

Adrien sighed and said in a serious voice that almost scared her ¨Are you okay with being _just_ friends?¨ Marinette tried to make out words, but it just became stutters of not understanding. He had Kagami right? She was perfect for him. ¨I-I uhh yes. girlfrie- No! I-I mean s-sure. You have.... uhh Kagami r-right?¨ Marinette blushed in embarrassment or something like that. Why would he ask her if he had someone else? ¨I-I uh... We aren't d-dating so uhhhhm?¨

¨Watch out! There's an akuma attack!¨ Alya yelled. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and both ran opposite ways. She hid behind an apartment and yelled ¨Tikki, Spots on!¨. She transformed into Paris' superheroine Ladybug.

She used her yo-yo to swing to the roof waiting for Chat Noir. ¨Where is he?!¨ Ladybug sighed frustrated. Just before she was calling him, he appeared ¨I'm here, Bugaboo¨

¨Listen we need to be quick, here's the plan......¨

~After akuma attack~

Chat noir gave the baby to Ladybug and she brought her back to her mother. ¨Here is your baby, ma'am¨ The woman looked grateful at the superheroes and thanked them both. She waved them off and Paris' superheroes went back to their transformation place to detransform.

As Marinette and Adrien walked back to their group, one thought kept running around in Marinette's head ; _why did he go away and appear at the same time as me?_ She dismissed the thought for now after she saw that all her friends were still safe.

Marinette saw that a light blue haired figure had joined them. She found herself smiling at the thought that he joined them. ¨Hey, Marinette!¨ Luka said excited. ¨Hey, Luka!¨ Marinette replied. She runned over to him and began to talk excitedly about the new costumes of Kitty Section.

Adrien saw the two of them talk and laugh and felt something weird. He didn't like that Marinette talked so happy about Luka, but he had someone else, right? He could be feeling a tiny little bit of jealousy. Adrien dismissed the thought (and hopefully also the feeling.) He needed to be happy for his best friend, not jealous. He turned his head around hoping to find Kagami, maybe they could start fencing and she could keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	3. ~*Chapter 3, Part 1*~

It's morning in the class of Miss. Bustier. She was going to make a special announcement, but the class did not know yet.

¨Today we're going to discuss the begin-years Prom in a week, as you know this is your second-last year so we want to start it with a Prom. Any ideas for the theme?¨ Miss. Bustier looked around the classroom.

Marinette was the first who raised her hand. The teacher nodded and gave her the turn. ¨I was thinking that we could do the theme 'Asia'. So everyone chooses a country and wears traditional clothes from that country.¨ Marinette hoped it would be a good idea.

¨Marinette that's amazing!¨ Alya said and soon enough the whole class agreed with her -except Chloe and Lila. Marinette beamed at herself when everyone was giving her compliments. She hoped Luka would go with her. ¨ _Wait¨_ she thought ¨ _why did she care if Luka would go with her?¨_

~After lesson~

¨Hey Marinette, wait!¨ Adrien yelled when Marinette wanted to walk out of the classroom. ¨Yes Adrien?¨ Marinette asked, ¨Could you make for me and Kagami matching outfits,¨ he noticed how her face fell slightly,¨ Y-you don't have to if you don't want ofcourse, but-¨ ¨Of course! I would love to¨ she faked a smile. ¨I could bring them at the end of the week, if you like?¨ she asked him. ¨That would be amazing, thank you! Don't overwork yourself, okay?¨ ¨Yeah...sure see you tomorrow....Bye.¨

Adrien felt guilty about how her face fell when he mentioned Kagami. He wanted to ask Marinette, but he knew it would be expected from him to go with Kagami. He hoped they could still be friends, she was the first friend he made and she was important to him. He looked back and saw Marinette walking towards the bakery. He stepped into his car with his bodyguard and he drove him home.

~~POV Juleka~~~~~~

When Juleka arrived home, she could have not been happier. First of all: Rose agreed to be her date to the Prom and second of all Adrien has a date to the Prom and it wasn't Marinette. So...maybe Luka could ask Marinette to be his date.

¨Luka! I have exciting news!¨ Juleka walked towards her brother who was playing on his guitar. ¨Yes, Juleka?¨ Luka asked. ¨Guess who still hasn't got a date to the Prom?¨ she asked him rather happily. ¨Ummm...Me?¨ ¨Ugh, yes and.......¨ Juleka hoped he would get the hint. ¨You?¨ ¨No I'm going with _my crush_ Rose, but who's crush still doesn't have a date neither?¨ Juleka knew what he was thinking by the way his face lightened up. ¨Mine?!¨ ¨Yes, Marinette!¨ Luka needed to ask the school if Kitty Section could play at the Prom, because then he could sing her song. ¨I'm going to ask her tomorrow, direct after school¨ Juleka sighed ¨Don't chicken out otherwise I will personally bring you to her¨ Luka nodded. He had to ask his crush out without getting friendzoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in progress! See you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> We love cliffhangers, sooooo we tried our best. Also! Every chapter becomes better and better so give a kudo and don't forget to check for new chapters! 
> 
> Till next time! -Best friend


End file.
